


A True Sleeping Beauty

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: As your coach, Dense Yuuri, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foot Massage, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Massage, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep, back massage, coach victor, hopeless, Кацудон, витя как всегда, горячие источники, юри как всегда
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Виктор делает Юри массаж после тренировкиАКА Виктор-центрик беспомощный и влюбленный, обыкновенный, одна штука





	A True Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста предупреждает - махровый флафф.  
> Присоединяюсь Х)
> 
> [tumblr](https://noon30ish.tumblr.com/) автора  
> мой [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/692113)  
> 

Виктор зашел в горячий источник и с хрустом потянулся, сцепив пальцы в замок. Мышцы дернуло, и он не сдержал стон, который тут же превратился в зевок. 

Они провели на катке целый день. Юри отказывался уходить, пока не отточит обе программы — и короткую, и произвольную. Он повторял одни и те же элементы, снова и снова, так что под конец Виктор уже сбился со счета и велел Юри притормозить и успокоиться. «Успокоиться», кто бы говорил. Вот черт. В итоге Виктор сбежал на трибуны и принялся расшнуровывать коньки, поглядывая на Юри. В спортивных штанах и любимом мешковатом свитере тот продолжал свой танец на льду — музыка звенела и отражалась от стен, заглушая шорох лезвий. Вот только проигрыватель был давно выключен.

Виктор покрылся мурашками, мелкие волоски на ногах встали дыбом — вода была горячей, почти обжигающей, и приятно контрастировала с прохладным воздухом. Он сразу погрузился в источник по грудь — по телу разлилось покалывающее тепло, прогоняя озноб и расслабляя. На потревоженной поверхности воды закачались блики от вечерних огоньков.  
В такие моменты он был бесконечно благодарен госпоже Кацуки за то, что после закрытия онсена горячие источники поступали в их с Юри полное распоряжение. Ну, не совсем «их». Юри нечасто составлял ему компанию. Обычно он ждал, пока Виктор наплавается, и приходил на источники после него. Или наоборот, заходил первым, и вылезал, стоило Виктору появиться на пороге. Это слегка задевало, но Виктор принимал правила игры.  
Стеклянные двери раздвинулись — сегодня Юри все же решил присоединиться к нему. Виктор нарочно не повернул головы, уголком глаза заметив полотенце, обмотанное вокруг бедер. Юри ужасно стеснялся наготы и терпеть не мог, когда его рассматривали, если он был без одежды — это, мягко говоря, противоречило тому, что Виктор видел на банкете. Наверное, таким образом Юри пытался загладить первое впечатление о нем, но Виктору было уже не важно. 

На прогулке по пляжу Юри сказал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты просто был собой, Виктор!

От этих слов Виктора охватило какое-то странное волнение, которому он тогда не смог дать названия. 

Собой, значит. Виктор закусил губу. Сам того не осознавая, Юри бросил ему вызов. Хотя бороться Виктору предстояло лишь с собственными желаниями. Юри думал только о фигурном катании, когда попросил его быть самим собой, и, конечно, Виктор не планировал все время врать ему. Он решил пока просто побыть рядом, раз Юри это нужно. Столько, сколько нужно. Раз это единственный способ сблизиться с Юри и узнать его получше — и плевать, пусть так, он пролетел ради него полмира и не собирался сдаваться. Что с того, что Юри оказался совсем не таким, как в их первую встречу? Тихий, застенчивый, ранимый Юри нравился Виктору даже больше, чем тот самоуверенный, неуправляемый, бессовестно сексуальный тип, в которого его как по волшебству превращал алкоголь. 

Но, может, пора уже прекратить притворяться.

— Э… Виктор?

Виктор открыл глаза. Юри уже устроился в воде напротив него, из-за преломленного света все его тело как будто сияло изнутри. Сколько же еще всего в нем скрыто — Виктор не переставал удивляться этому. Они сидели в самой узкой части источника, так, что могли бы соприкоснуться коленями, если бы Виктор чуть подался вперед. Если бы.

— Мм?

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

— Ты очень тихий. Все в порядке? — мягко спросил Юри, но в янтарных глазах промелькнула тень беспокойства.

Виктор лениво улыбнулся:

— Не ожидал, что ты так разойдешься, если тебя похвалить.

Только ради этого вспыхнувшего румянца Юри стоило поддразнить. Но долго любоваться зрелищем не получилось — Юри вздохнул и ушел под воду с головой. Вынырнув, он отбросил с лица намокшие волосы и пригладил их рукой. Виктор прищурился. Черт возьми, он что, нарочно так делает? 

— Я тоже страшно устал сегодня, — не открывая глаз, сказал Юри.

Виктор выдал какой-то разочарованный смешок.

— Надо было вовремя закончить тренировку, — упрекнул он Юри.

Юри тут же послал ему красноречивый взгляд, но промолчал, поджав губы. Откинулся на бортик источника и высоко поднял руки, задумчиво рассматривая их и растирая предплечья. Он вздрогнул от боли, и стоило Виктору это заметить, как его собственные руки тут же заныли из солидарности, и захотелось немедленно сократить дистанцию. Стало неудобно перед Юри за выговор. Кем он должен был быть сейчас? Тренером? Другом? В каком Викторе Юри нуждался именно в этот момент?  
Юри опустил руки под воду и подтянул ногу к груди — попытался расслабить сведенную лодыжку. Виктор слишком хорошо знал, чем приходится расплачиваться человеческому телу за долгие часы на катке. Слова вырвались сами собой:

— Иди сюда, — позвал он. — Давай помогу.

Юри вопросительно хмыкнул, с трудом фокусируя на нем расслабленный взгляд, но через секунду до него дошло, о чем его попросили.

— Н-нет! — он резко попятился, чуть не захлебнувшись.

Да что ж за наказание. 

— Не надо! Все нормально.

— Юри, — Виктор понизил голос. — Как твой тренер, я не могу тебе позволить выйти из строя еще до начала Гран-при. Ты должен быть в отличной форме.

Тренер, тренер, постоянно это «как твой тренер». Только от этих слов Юри не шарахался. Виктор уже и сам иногда начинал верить, что их связывала только работа и ничего больше. Но тот же Юри попросил его быть самим собой… и как только Виктор попытался бы снова, Юри опять отгородился бы от него, спрятался в тень. Или откатал такого Эроса, что у Виктора бы закончился кислород. Предсказать реакцию Юри было невозможно.

На колено улеглась ступня — аргумент все же подействовал. 

— Ты прав. Скоро Кубок Китая, и…

Юри проглотил остаток фразы. Пальцы Виктора обхватили его ногу, прошлись по подошве, надавливая, разминая мягкие уязвимые места. Он почувствовал, что Юри напрягся в его руках и задрожал, несмотря на то, что от воды поднимался теплый пар. Но вслух никаких претензий не прозвучало, и поэтому Виктор продолжил, совершая круговые движения большими пальцами, а остальными поглаживая верхнюю часть стопы. Под ладонями прокатились спазмы — мышцы сопротивлялись ему, непоследовательно сокращаясь и расслабляясь. Слишком знакомо. После изматывающих тренировок его ноги так же кричали о помощи, и он всю жизнь справлялся с этим в одиночку, но Юри от этих мучений Виктор был твердо намерен избавить. Юри заслужил награду, хорошо выступив на отборочных. О, да.  
Напоследок проведя рукой по пяточке Юри, он сомкнул пальцы вокруг его лодыжки и поднял глаза, ища какого-то одобрения дальнейших действий, но этот невозможный гражданин Японии просто лежал, прикрыв глаза и глубоко дыша. Взгляд Виктора задержался на его губах чуть дольше, чем полагалось. Он продвинулся выше, еще теснее пододвинувшись к Юри, и полностью сосредоточился на массаже, следя за тем, чтобы не нажимать слишком сильно. Прошелся ладонями вдоль икры Юри — он знал, где больнее всего — разминая сведенные мышцы, мягко надавливая и постукивая кончиками пальцев. Даже самые смелые его фантазии о том, каково было бы оказаться с Юри вот так, кожа к коже, меркли перед тем, что с ним происходило сейчас. Увлекшись, он скользнул еще чуть выше.

Юри резко отдернул ногу. Он весь раскраснелся — то ли из-за горячего пара, то ли по другой причине.

— Ви… Виктор, что т-ты делаешь?.. — Юри начал заикаться, и Виктор рискнул предположить, из-за чего. 

Проклятье.

— Прости, Юри. Ты был очень напряжен. Я хотел помочь, — Виктор выдержал паузу и добавил: — Как твой тренер.

За это Юри плеснул ему в лицо водой. Поколебавшись немного, он положил Виктору на колени другую ногу. 

— Ну, тогда продолжай.

Виктор с энтузиазмом подчинился. Может, Юри давно все понял, и таким образом развлекался — глядя, как Виктор ломает свою комедию «Как твой тренер»? Шутки шутками, но Виктор желал Юри победы. И именно он, Виктор, был причиной, по которой дела у Юри резко пошли в гору. 

Сам от себя не ожидал такого тщеславия, надо же. 

Высоких, или не очень высоких целей ради, Виктор продолжал помогать Юри, и массаж подходил к завершению — он закончил разминать вторую ступню и прежде чем выпустить ее из рук, закрыл глаза, пытаясь запомнить все ощущения. Стройная нога медленно погрузилась под воду.

— Спасибо, Виктор. Это было… здорово, — последнее слово Юри выдохнул как будто через силу. Он выглядел совсем распаренным, и Виктор решил, что на сегодня с них хватит горячих источников. Но Юри уже поднялся сам — вода едва прикрывала бедра, колыхаясь дразняще низко, так что Виктору пришлось одернуть себя и срочно перевести взгляд на лицо Юри, надеясь, что тот ничего не заметил. В глазах Юри застыл какой-то невысказанный вопрос, и Виктор в который раз почувствовал себя настолько же неуверенно, насколько Юри выглядел.

— Можешь… э… моя спина… — Юри сглотнул, — я плохо приземлил четверной…

Виктор тихо усмехнулся. Губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке.

— Конечно, — он подвинулся и раздвинул ноги, стараясь, чтоб все это выглядело как можно более невинно. — Сядь сюда, — он похлопал по воде.

Юри благодарно кивнул — явно довольный, что не пришлось ни о чем просить Виктора напрямую. Для него всегда было проще показать, чем сказать вслух — Виктора это запредельно умиляло. И запредельно расстраивало иногда, не без этого, но он все равно считал это очаровательным. Юри повернулся к нему спиной и примостился на краешек сиденья между его коленями. Виктору осталось только надеяться, что его жалкий нетерпеливый вздох затонул в плеске воды (остатки гордости и эгоизма затонули с концами, и уже давно). Жар источника отошел на второй план, и теперь Виктор ощущал только тепло тела Юри прямо перед собой. Он осторожно прикоснулся к его спине и принялся за массаж, ожидая, что Юри вот-вот отпрыгнет.

— Сильнее, я же не сломаюсь, — теперь, когда Виктор не мог видеть его лицо, голос Юри зазвучал увереннее.

Остаться внешне спокойным Виктору удалось лишь каким-то сверхусилием воли. Юри хоть сам-то понял, как это прозвучало? Так, не сметь об этом думать. Юри имел в виду массаж. Он позволял это всё Виктору, потому что считал того хорошим тренером, и не мог вот так внезапно взять и переключиться на другую волну. Решив не зацикливаться на этом, Виктор надавил ему на плечи. Он прорабатывал, гладил и разминал каждую мышцу, полагаясь на собственный опыт и безошибочно находя самые болезненные места. Когда он добрался до лопаток, с силой проведя под ними, то услышал — хотя, скорее почувствовал — низкий прерывистый стон. Юри схватил ртом воздух и спрятал лицо в ладони.

Виктор приостановился, вдруг осознав, что улыбается до ушей:

— Юри, и это что было?

— Н-ничего, — Юри отшатнулся, но Виктор придержал его за плечи. Пользуясь тем, что Юри тоже не мог видеть выражение его лица, он спросил:

— Приятно, правда?

Юри помолчал, не оборачиваясь, и медленно кивнул:

— Да… Э-э… пожалуйста, еще. Пожалуйста.

Возможно, он чересчур далеко зашел — обеспокоенный этой мыслью, Виктор выбрался из воды и сел на край источника. Принуждать Юри к чему-то в его планы не входило, даже ради того, чтобы снова услышать такое от своего будущего чемпиона. И еще Виктор не хотел, чтобы Юри почувствовал, как эти слова подняли его тренеру… настроение.  
Юри что-то спросил и запрокинул голову, но вопрос замер у него на губах, когда он увидел то, что увидел. Он резко отвернулся, но даже не попытался вскочить и убежать. Виктор вздохнул. Он не был уверен, что правильно понял Юри, но, не желая больше ломать голову над этим, просто положил руки обратно ему на плечи. Благополучие Юри — вот ради чего он здесь, вот что имеет главное значение, а не его неудовлетворенные желания. Юри еще никогда не позволял прикасаться к себе вот так. Виктор был готов на все, лишь бы только этот момент длился вечно.  
На краю источника воздух уже не прогревался — Виктор заметил это только через несколько минут, когда его начало потряхивать. Он стиснул зубы. В России он видел холода и посерьезнее — то ли зимы в Японии стали суровее, то ли он сам стал мягче. Ну, кое-что действительно стало мягче, к его облегчению.

— Э… Виктор? — Юри нарушил уютное молчание и отстранился. — Если ты замерз, залезай в источник.

Виктор промолчал. Юри все еще не собирался убегать, просто подвинулся, чтобы он мог снова сесть в воду позади него.

— Все нормально.

— Ты дрожишь, — заметил Юри. Повторное приглашение получилось невысказанным.

Прикосновение горячей воды к коже вызвало довольный выдох, и Виктор, не подумав, обнял Юри, поддавшись нахлынувшему теплу — как перед его первым выступлением в сезоне. И Юри не оттолкнул его. Не разорвал объятие, укатив на середину арены. Только чуть напрягся вначале, и расслабился в его руках почти мгновенно. В первый раз он так и оставался напряженным, так что прогресс был налицо — то ли на Юри так подействовал горячий источник, то ли массаж. А может, и то, и другое. Пусть это ненадолго, пусть на одну минуту — Виктор прижимался грудью к спине Юри и наслаждался ощущением полного покоя, слушая его ровное дыхание. Вдох, выдох. Загипнотизированный этим ритмом, Виктор опустил голову и коснулся шеи Юри щекой, в последнюю секунду удержавшись, чтобы не сделать это губами. Границы, нельзя переходить границы. Его затопило музыкой пульса Юри, накрыло с головой — он слышал крики чаек над океаном, и нежный шепот листвы на ветру, мелодию тоски по дому и предвкушения перемен, и просил все высшие силы, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.  
Юри потыкал его в плечо пальцем. Виктор пришел в себя и отпустил его, все еще чувствуя тепло на своей щеке. Юри отодвинулся:

— Э… что, уже все?

Боги. Сегодня у нас жадный Юри. Виктор едва не замурлыкал.

— Я не велел останавливаться, — прозвучало неожиданно нахально.

Довольный таким развитием событий, Виктор хмыкнул и взялся за дело. Он разминал и поглаживал спину Юри, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, словно поддразнивая и проверяя, как далеко сможет зайти, прежде чем у того пройдет этот приступ внезапной смелости. К его удивлению, когда он прошелся костяшками пальцев ниже поясницы Юри, тот лишь коротко простонал — тише, чем в прошлый раз. Виктор перебрался повыше, широким круговым движением огладив спину Юри и задев кончиками пальцев подмышки. Юри слегка дернул плечами, прогоняя щекотку. Виктор ухмыльнулся и продолжил, зарабатывая стон при каждом глубоком нажатии. Он наслаждался прекрасными звуками, и так продолжалось несколько минут, пока Юри не затих и не перестал отвечать. Виктор нахмурился, и вдавил пальцы посильнее, но Юри безвольно откинулся на него и стал сползать в воду. Резко выдохнув, Виктор инстинктивно перехватил Юри поперек груди, удерживая его над поверхностью.

— Юри? — способность дышать и говорить вернулась не сразу. Не получив ответа, Виктор заглянул в лицо Юри, развернув его к себе. Глаза Юри были закрыты, лицо излучало полный покой, губы расслабленно приоткрылись. От ровного дыхания в холодном воздухе клубился легкий пар.

Юри заснул.

Понятно, почему он никогда не разрешал Виктору спать с ним. Он был ослепителен во сне. Завораживающе, сказочно прекрасен. Настоящий Спящий красавец. 

Виктор осторожно провел ладонью по его лбу, убирая спутанные волосы. Коснулся щеки. Если бы ему когда-нибудь пришлось описать, что он чувствовал в этот момент, он бы ответил — мягкость кашемира. Тепло ромашкового чая. Невыносимую нежность, как в тот день, когда ему подарили крошечного Маккачина. Сколько ни подбирай слова, их все равно было бы мало для этого, не сравнимого ни с чем, ощущения. Которое, возможно, ему уже никогда не испытать снова. Он продолжал гладить скулы Юри, не в силах оторваться — раз, второй, третий. Каждый раз, как последний.

Безнадежен. Виктор Никифоров безнадежен.

Он с трудом заставил себя остановиться — нужно было решать, что же делать дальше. Можно было разбудить Юри, и сказать, что пора выходить из горячего источника. Но он не мог так поступить с Юри, не мог грубо растолкать его, да еще в такой компрометирующей позе.  
Мысленно отругав себя, Виктор сдался на волю чувств. Он осторожно вышел из источника, держа Юри на руках, но у самых дверей остановился. Они оба были без одежды. Конечно, в доме уже давно все спали, но нужно было хотя бы взять полотенца и вытереться. Виктор зашел в душевую и неуклюже сдернул одно с полотенцесушителя. Прикрыл Юри, и снял еще полотенце— для себя. Поудобнее перехватив свою ношу, он зашел в дом — внутри уже был полумрак, только подмигивали декоративные фонарики на стропилах. Бесшумно миновав гостиничный комплекс, он пересек холл и добрался до хозяйской половины. Единственным звуком в царящей тишине было тихое дыхание Юри, и Виктор отодвинул дверь его комнаты локтем, стараясь произвести как можно меньше шума.

Теперь предстояло вытереться. 

Нельзя было просто оставить Юри в кровати, кое-как накрыть полотенцем и уйти — после такого тот больше никогда не доверился бы ему. Поэтому Виктор мягко опустил его в кресло, положил одно полотенце на стол, а вторым аккуратно промокнул капли воды с его рук и груди. Вытирая ноги Юри, Виктор помедлил, стоя перед ним на коленях, и глядя на его умиротворенное лицо, с которого наконец-то слетели все маски. Виктор поклялся себе, что до финала Гран При непременно еще раз увидит этого нового Юри — бодрствующим, возможно, даже до окончания Кубка Китая. Легко быть оптимистом, когда сидишь в темноте, не сводя глаз со спящего. 

Виктор Никифоров — чуть-чуть маньяк.

Он прикусил губу, поборов желание вытереть Юри всего. Везде. Поднялся и стал расстилать кровать, но тут же услышал позади тихий шорох и буквально распластался на полу, еле поймав Юри, свалившегося с кресла. Замер, ожидая, что Юри сейчас проснется и закричит, но этого не произошло и Виктор открыл глаза, с удивлением осознав, что успел крепко зажмуриться. Он снова встал на колени, уверенный, что освежевал их о циновку и завтра они еще о себе напомнят, но Юри лежал в его руках — в безопасности. Виктор прерывисто вздохнул.  
Он уложил Юри в постель, укрыл и вышел из комнаты, хотя сердце требовало об обратном. Это было бы так просто — забраться к Юри под одеяло, прижаться всем телом, наконец-то сладко заснуть вдвоем. Но Юри не хотел бы этого. Он едва позволял себя обнять, не говоря уж о том, чтобы ночь напролет проваляться в обнимку под одним одеялом совершенно обнаженными.

В своей спальне Виктор вытерся вторым полотенцем и упал на кровать. На привычном месте в ногах проснулся Маккачин — он всегда чувствовал настроение хозяина. И уж он-то любил обниматься.


End file.
